Your Mine
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "We need to get him. Find him and Kill him." He spoke with an anger than Simon hadn't heard before, it was in a bone rattling tone. Isabelle went to say something, but Jace jumped out of the car into the water. Alternate ending to City Of Ashes; Trigger warning.


If you haven't read the second book in the TMI series, there will be spoilers. :)

Trigger warning.

Clary felt the taste of blood in her mouth, she was dizzy but she managed to stand. The boat rocked back and forth violently as Valentine chattered on and on about his plans.

"And" He said, "As soon as I give Jace the option of trading Maia for you, he'll give me the wolf."

"No he won't-"

"My my, Clarissa, Don't you understand how much that boy loves you?"

"He's my brother, both of us decided it would be better if we forgot about it all." Even as Clary spoke the words, she knew they were lies. She couldn't keep her feelings inside, especially when he was around her. Ever since the seelie court, she couldn't keep her feelings in check.

"Clarissa, only when you stop lying to everyone, including yourself, will you be happy."

Clary stared daggers at him, "Shut up! You want to talk about lies, let's talk about your entire relationship with Jace! You lied to him his entire life, and you were pretty damn happy the entire time."

She heard footsteps from above, just as the ship rocked again, more violently this time. Clary fell into the wooden crates next to her, her arm grazing against it. A cut spread from her wrist to her elbow, bleeding violently.

"Fuck." She muttered.

Clary steadied herself and her eye's flicked to two shapes approaching. Valentine saw the same thing, grabbing Clary's shirt and putting the mortal sword against her throat.

"Let her go, Valentine." It was Jace's voice.

"My boy, you never refer to me as Father."

Clary spoke, the sword against her throat made her chatter faster, Out of nerves more than anything, "Why should he, A _real_ father wouldn't abandon his son an-"

He pulled the sword back farther, blood trickling down her neck, staining her shirt in violent red.

"Valentine!"

"A simple word, it's all I need. Give me the werewolf and your sister goes free."

"Simon, Maia's gone right?"

Clary's heart skipped a beat as Simon's voice cut through the crashing of the waves against the surface of the boat.

"Yeah, left on the last lifeboat, along with Alec and Isabelle."

Valentine sneered, "I killed you _Vampire._ "

"That _Vampire_ " Jace said, stepping forward, "Has a name, it's Simon. And he's alive because I let him drink my blood."

"You let a filthy downworlder, a _vampire_ , drink your blood? Johnathon, why?"

Jace's eyes flicked to Clary, lingering for a moment before he met Valentine's eyes. Valentine pushed back farther with the blade, more blood poured from her throat. She felt it slide down her neck, her shirt and bra were already stained with blood.

"Let her go." Jace's voice sounded scared. She nearly choked as he whispered,"Please."

"Never beg for anything Jonathon, I could never hurt your sister-"

The boat lurched again, more violently than the last, and since the blade was pressed against her throat, when Valentine stumbled, the blade made a deeper incision along her throat.

Blood poured faster, so fast that the entirety of Clary's torso was covered in blood. She fell sideways, her vision going black. She could hear the water hitting the underside of the boat and one thought entered her mind, ' _This is where I die._ ' Clary couldn't find the tears. Probably because her eye's were clogged with blood. You would think that her thoughts would go to her mother, then Simon, then Luke... ect. But Jace was the first one in her mind. What, you expected that?

"Clary!" Jace's voice was scared, worse than before.

She felt hands on her arms, shaking her.

"Clary... for god's sake Clary I don't have a stele."

"I do." She muttered, trying to grab it from her pocket. Jace's hand reached into her jacket, grabbing her stele.

"Clary-God Clary hold on."

"Jace... Th-Thank You."

She felt the burning on her skin as the stele traced the mark.

"Damn it!"

"Wh-what?" Clary stammered.

"Did the-Did the demon cut you, hit you, anything?"

Clary's head felt foggy, "Yeah it-it did."

"Demon poison, the marks won't work... Clary hold on to me."

Clary knew she was slipping, she could care less. She felt his hands press on her throat, lightly, but enough pressure to try and slow the bleeding.

"Jace, Jace you need to go, get Simon, get the sword and go."

"Clary-Clary I can't leave you." She felt water hit her cheeks, she thought it was ocean water hitting her face, but when she heard Jace take in a breath, she knew he was crying. Jace never cried, like never. Isabelle said that he never showed emotions other than anger and selflessness.

"And-Valentine's gone. I let him get away-You-"

Clary lifted her hand up to touch his face, where the tears were running.

"Jace."

She felt his lips hit her's and she melted into it. His fingers were in her hair as she started to lose consciousness.

"Jace! Is she okay?" It was Simon. Jace pulled away, his hands were shaking, still clutching her head.

"Simon! We're over here." Jace said, his voice wavering. "Is Magnus nearby?"

"Alec's with him I think, he's still out in the water."

Clary didn't hear the reply. She felt her body being lifted off the ground, Jace's strong arms under her head and knees. She gripped his arm best she could.

Time seemed to move slowly, she heard a voice talking to her, though she couldn't depict who it was. Clary felt herself drop onto the cushion of the car, a minute later, Jace's hand was in her's. She heard Luke's voice, talking to her, but she could only make out a few words.

"Clary...Valentine...Your mom... Jace..."

The stuff in between was a mystery to her, but she knew one thing, Jace's hand was still in her's, rubbing her thumb with his. In that moment, she couldn't care less that they were brother and sister, she didn't care what the other's thought when they kissed, the only thing she cared was that he was right there next to her, through thick and thin, through all of it... He was her's.

Simon's POV:

Simon stared at Jace. Tears were still coming from his eyes, slower now, but they were still coming. Simon had never seen Jace show an emotion other than Arrogance, and total full of himselfness (It was a character trait that Simon had just made up.)

Simon felt hands on his shoulder, Isabelle. He turned to see her tear streaked face as well. She locked eyes with him and said, "You're not crying?"

Simon wasn't sure why he wasn't, Clary was his best friend, the girl he fell in love with. He could remember when they would sit in art together and he would draw stick figures, she would draw elaborate drawings. Castles, princesses, landscapes, everything she could imagine.

Clary was barely breathing now and Simon still couldn't cry, he guessed it was the shock that Clary was probably going to die.

"Magnus!" Jace's voice cut through, it was a bone shattering yell. Simon met his eyes aswell, they were filled with tears and anger at the same time.

The warlock came, clearly drained, his eyes weren't playful or colorful, they were dull and tired.

"Magnus, you've got to help her. Please."

Magnus, who was using Alec as a crutch, limped forward. He put his hand on Clary's throat, light pulsing through his fingers. The would closed, but Clary didn't open her eyes. Magnus stumbled, Alec catching him.

"I c-can't do anymore. J-Jace I'm sorry." Magnus managed to say.

Jace turned away, the tears stopping.

"We need to get him. Find him and Kill him." He spoke with an anger than Simon hadn't heard before, it was in a bone rattling tone. Isabelle went to say something, but Jace jumped out of the car into the water. Simon caught her arm before she could go after him.

"He needs time. Just let him cool off."

Isabelle put her face in the crook of Simon's neck, crying into him. He put his arms around her hesitantly, but she relaxed in the hug. Simon felt the tears start to run as Clary stopped breathing. Simon nearly jumped into the water after Jace, he would've done anything to find Valentine and kill him.

* * *

So yeah guys, I'm back! I wrote so many stories and one shots, and new chapters to my old ones. I plan to write more over winter break! Love you all! XOXOXO


End file.
